Welcome to Terraria
by God of Fisticuffs
Summary: Two wayward teenagers are dropped off in a horrific land of monstrosities and terrors, known as Terraria. With no memories of their old lives, and no way to leave, they must move on and face all the challenges that are thrown at them. They'll struggle to find their reason for being there, but they will, no matter how many god damn Eater of Souls attack them.
1. Welcome to Terraria

Selio groaned as he opened his eyes, finding it strange what they saw. A blue sky with wispy clouds floating across it sat above him. It sure wasn't, well, he honestly wasn't sure where he was before, only that it wasn't here. Thinking of it, he couldn't remember much at all, only his name and his age. His name was Selio, and he was 17 years old. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought hard, but he couldn't come up with anything else. Being in an unknown location and with most of his memories missing was extremely concerning to him. As he sat up, an aching pain shot through his head, and a voice roared to life.

 **Welcome to Terraria!**

"Gah! What the hell? What the fuck is Terraria?" Selio shouted angrily, clutching his head in agony.

"The land you sit upon, this horrific land, is Terraria," A voice from behind him stated. Selio scrambled to his feet and turned around with his fists raised. He hadn't actually been expecting an answer. In front of him stood a male that looked to be around the same age as him. He had an amiable face and dirty blonde hair that hung just below his eyebrows. His jeans and gray dress shirt were stained with dirt and a shallow cut ran along his face. Selio regarded him with his guard raised.

"Who are you?!" Selio all but yelled at him. The dirtied teen backed up and frowned, eyebrows raised in alarm.

"My name is Logan. I'm the Guide," He said matter of factly.

"The Guide? The Guide to what?" Selio asked, slightly more calmly.

"Terraria's Guide, your guide too I suppose, considering you were sent here with a sword and all I got was this shoddy bow," Logan explained, half-interested, as he held up a wooden bow.

"A sword?" Selio looked down, finally taking note of his own attire. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt, which was unsurprising as that's what he usually wore. Hey! Something else he remembered, too bad it was absolutely useless. He also wore an odd gray coat that hung down to his thighs. Indeed, there was a sword as well, that hung from his left hip in a leather scabbard. On his right hip there also hung an ax and a pickaxe. He pulled the sword from its scabbard and examined it. "Is this copper?" He asked Logan. The Guide eyed it and nodded. "And it's real?"

"Well I assume so but I'd rather you not start swinging it around near me," Logan stated sarcastically. He also put a few inches between himself and Selio, just in case.

"Wait, so if you're the Guide, are you from here?" Selio wanted some answers and he was determined to get them.

"No, though I can see why you'd think that. I only arrived here a day earlier, barely survived the night in fact. I woke up here yesterday just as confused as you, but suddenly I was barraged with tons of knowledge about this place. I can't recall it all on demand though, and even with all that knowledge I still don't really know what Terraria is," Logan explained thoroughly. Selio sighed and scratched the back of his head, finding more hair there than he thought there should be. At this realization, his hair fell down past his jaw and hung in front of his right eye.

"Silver? That isn't my hair color, and why is it so long?" Selio groaned and pulled at his hair, which was indeed real and very much silver.

"What color is your hair supposed to be?" Logan asked.

"I-I don't know actually..." He muttered, "but it's not this!" Waking up in a strange land with no memories and a random person claiming to be its guide was one thing, but having silver hair had managed to push poor Selio past his breaking point. In a few seconds, Selio was back on the ground screaming at the sky and intermittently yelling, "Give me back my fucking memories!" His prayers were not answered, and he was left to scream. Logan looked down at him with disinterest, waiting for him to give up. Eventually Selio ran out of both the oxygen and the energy to continue his screamathon and ended up laying on the ground with an angry expression inscribed on his face.

"So, what exactly _do_ you know about yourself?" Logan asked, showing the first bit of interest Selio had seen from him since he'd awoken.

"My name is Selio, I'm seventeen, I wear a lot of jeans and green t-shirts I think, I'm not supposed to be here, and I' fairly certain I'm _not_ supposed to have long silver hair," The now silver-haired teenager explained. Logan simply nodded, "What do you know about yourself?" Selio pointed the question at the Guide.

"My name is Logan, I'm eighteen years old, and I, evidently, am the Guide of Terraria," Logan said, quite nonchalant about his lack of self information. Selio chuckled.

"I guess you're less in the know about yourself than I am about me," Selio sighed and stood up, "Well Logan, as long as we're both stuck here, memoryless, that's probably not a word... we should work together," Selio smiled and held out his hand. Logan raised his eyebrow but couldn't help to let out a slight smile as well. He grasped Selio's hand and shook it.

"Well, I am your Guide after all," Logan reasoned, "Hers too, I suppose," Selio blinked.

"What?" Selio asked, hoping that his one source of information wasn't insane and delusional. Logan turned around and gestured to the human body that was passed out on the ground a couple of feet away from them. Selio was less surprised to see the unconscious female on the ground, and more surprised that he hadn't taken any notice of her. "Has... has she been here the whole time?" He asked.

"She appeared there a couple hours after you appeared there," Logan pointed at the spot Selio had woken up from. Selio frowned.

"How long had I been there?" Logan simply shrugged.

"Seven hours maybe?" He explained, "I turned around and you were just, there," Selio nodded, a bemused look on his face.

"So what do you think we need to do right now?" Selio inquiried, surveying the area.

"Build shelter, quickly," Logan answered off the bat. "I'm wasn't kidding when I said I barely survived the night. There were zombies, I had to shoot them down from a tree. That was also difficult considering that there were flying eyeballs attacking me," Selio's eyes widened, realizing from Logan's face and tone that he wasn't joking. Considering it, he didn't think Logan was really the type to joke about anything from what he'd seen so far.

"Then what comes out during the day?" Selio asked, now very worried.

"Just those," Logan said, pointing at an odd green lump that was bouncing around, "I believe they're called slimes, those are just the ones native to this terrain," Selio grew interested as the green slime jumped closer towards them.

"Are they even dangerous? Looks pretty harmless to me," Selio suggested, holding his hand out as the green lump moved closer towards them.

"They can jump very high and have an acidic coating, though once killed I believe they become harmless gel," Logan informed him with his Guide info, barely even noticing the words coming out of his mouth himself.

"Acidic...?" Selio muttered, then he yelped as the slime jumped eight feet in the air and aimed for his face. The frightened teenager scrambled to the side and ripped his sword from its scabbard. Once the slime leaped for him again, he ran underneath of it, sword raised, and managed to slice the unintelligent mound of goop in half. He breathed a sigh of relief once he saw the pile of goo lying on the ground.

"Grab some of that, it's flammable, we can use it to make torches," Logan told him. Selio scooped up the gel, and dumped it into Logan's hands. Logan did not look particularly pleased with this, but he didn't complain. Selio unclipped the copper ax from his pants and held it in his hands.

"I'm going to get some wood so we can try to build some shelter," He said excitedly. Logan was not exactly thrilled to see the combination of Selio's crazed grin and his brandished ax.

* * *

Hours had passed and they had managed to build a fifteen by fifteen foot shack, two chairs, a table, a door, a couple of torches, and a wooden platform to keep the still unconscious girl on. Selio and Logan sat in their chairs as the sun slowly crept below the horizon, quite perplexed.

"Does it feel like that should've taken way longer?" Selio asked, staring into the torch's fire. Logan nodded.

"There must be some difference between here and wherever we originally hail from. We could be stronger, the trees weaker, the metal stronger, some sort of odd time difference. Do you believe you knew how to build a stable structure or craft chairs before today?" Logan asked, trying to come up with a logical answer.

"I remember about as much as I do when I woke up, but I do not think I could do those things," Selio answered. Logan nodded and sighed.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. If anything it's more of an advantage. I don't have to fend off those damned zombies," Logan reasoned, tracing the cut that ran across his cheek.

"A zombie do that to you?" Selio asked. Logan slightly grimaced and bit his lip.

"Ah, no. A tree branch actually," He admitted. Selio nodded with a mocking grin on his face.

"So these zombies and flying eyes just appear at night, no sight of them during the day?" Selio questioned. The combination of both undead creatures and flying eyeballs wasn't exactly enticing to him.

"I believe they are called demon eyes and yes it seems that way," Logan answered. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until they heard a groan. Selio readied his sword, believing a zombie was ready to break down the door and tear off his face. The groan did not, in fact, come from a zombie, but instead from the unconscious human that occupied the shoddy wooden platform.

"What... the fuck... is Terraria?" She asked nobody in particular, sounding very tired and confused. It was reasonable, she had been sleeping approximately ten hours and had woken up to a voice screaming greetings in her head.

"This, the fuck, is Terraria," Selio explained without great context. At this, the girl's eyes snapped open, and she backed up against the wall staring at them in fright.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" She screamed at them in a very similar way to how Selio had screamed at Logan.

"Friends!" Selio said. Logan frowned at his choice of explanation, but shrugged and went along with it anyways. The girl gave them one good look, and then decided to jump from the platform and sprint for the door, ignoring the shouts of, "There's zombies out there!" She swung the door open, and immediately stopped there. In front of her stood a walking, undead corpse with half of its face falling off. It groaned something that was probably the zombie-speak equivalent of, " _I'm going to eat your face to compensate for the one that's falling off of my head,"_ The girl did not take this very well. She screamed a scream so loud that a demon eye became confused and impaled itself on a tree branch. The door was slammed shut, and the girl turned around with a face that told them she was looking for answers.

" _Where the fuck am I?!"_ She demanded. Selio raised his hands in surrender, and nodded.

"This is Terraria, as I'm sure a very loud voice in your head told you," Selio began.

"We are not entirely sure why or how we are here, but it sucks," Logan continued.

"Acidic slime attacks during the day, and zombies and flying eyeballs attack during the night," Selio frowned, still trying to wipe dried gel off of his sword.

"Seeing what happened with us two, you probably don't remember much of anything," Logan finished. The girl looked at the two like they were the zombie that just tried to eat her face, but once she tried to recall her memories, the very minimal would come to her.

"So whatcha got for us?" Selio asked. She considered her options. Seeing as there was a horrifying zombie right outside the door, what they were saying had to be true. She decided to take the two strange guys in front of her instead of the flesh eating jerkholes outside.

"My name... is Lucania, I am seventeen years old, and this is some seriously fucked up shit," Lucania told them. Selio and Logan nodded and gave them their little info as well. Hearing Selio's comments about his appearance, she decided to check her own attire as well. She had on a pair of tight denim capris and a black t-shirt with a red heart on her chest. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a bang hanging across her face, a brown bang. Her hair was brown. "And my hair is supposed to be blue! Well, technically it's supposed to be blonde, but I dyed it blue! And it was only shoulder length! Ugh," She complained, sliding down against the wooden wall.

"Hey! You remember your hair color! I can't. I just know it's not supposed to be silver. This is weird!" He explained, holding a clump of his long silver hair in his hand. Lucania also had a sword, pickaxe, and ax similar to Selio's, but the material seemed to be tin rather than copper. Lucania regarded the sword, and considered whipping it out and stabbing herself with it, but ultimately decided to keep it where it was. "So, Logan, is there anything you can tell us about Terraria's environment?" Selio had been asking questions for the past couple of hours with Logan's hidden Guide knowledge occasionally spitting out answers for him.

"Yes, actually. Terraria's land is quite strange with how so many biomes can coexist side by side with no repercussions. We currently reside in the forest biome, I believe it is the least dangerous of them. There is a jungle to our north, the arctic to our south, the desert is to our east and the... corruption to our west. It is all surrounded by a beach with an ocean that seems not to lead to anywhere discernible. I guess that makes us a large island. Underground there are also a few odd places that I cannot seem to recall at the moment," Logan explained.

"Wow, that's insane," Was all that Selio managed to say. Lucania's mind caught something there, though.

"What is the corruption?" She asked with concern. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and thought.

"I'm getting some... purple? It seems to be pretty much what it sounds like, a corrupted land. It must have originally been like one of the other biomes but something has taken it over. There are monsters there far worse than what we've seen: Eaters of Souls, Devourers, and something else..." Logan's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed his head in pain. Selio caught him as the Guide fell out of his chair.

"Logan! Are you okay?" Selio asked worriedly. Logan nodded and pulled himself back into his seat faintly.

"It's just, I saw something great and powerful, something we cannot beat, at least not right now." The Guide explained.

"And that thing is out there? In the corruption?" Lucania asked, fear in her ethereal green eyes.

"No. Not naturally, it has to be summoned forth, but I cannot remember how," Logan explained as color returned to his face.

"Why in the hell would we even do that?" Selio asked, bewildered.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that as long as it exists we are not safe, and the corruption remains," Logan rubbed at his temples and sighed, "No more questions for tonight please, it is somewhat taxing on me, it seems," Logan told them, falling asleep in his chair seconds later. Lucania and Selio sat there for a few minutes longer, taking the information in.

"So you built all of this stuff?" Lucania asked, gesturing to everything that currently resided inside the wood shack.

"Yeah, somehow," Selio answered with a shrug. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd done it. He threw together a work bench outside and suddenly everything just came to him.

"Well you better get to work as soon as the sun comes up and those _zombies_ clear out because I'm not spending another night in the same room as you two losers," Lucania informed him, feigning disgust. Selio merely snorted and rolled his eyes as he nodded off in his chair as well

* * *

 **Well, I guess this isn't my usual MO, anyone waiting for an update on TEPtR or TFR are probably a bit pissed at me, I understand. I'll be trying to get some writing in while I'm off for the summer. This was originally going to be a comic, but while I hone my drawing skills a bit I decided to turn the project to word format first. This story probably won't get much attention, really ain't much Terraria fanfiction on ole , but I really want to write so don't hate me please? If anyone wants I'll try to get up some drawings of Selio and Lucania I've done. Have a nice day buds. Starting Chapter 2 Right away.**


	2. The Merchant and the Angler

Selio grunted, sweat pouring down his frame as he worked in the hot sun. Work time may be faster in Terraria, but that didn't make the work any easier. They had decided that instead of making any more shacks they'd just add on to the one they already had. It had taken him approximately five hours to build the one, and everything in it, yesterday. Since this time he already knew what he was doing, and didn't need to make as many walls and chairs, it should take him around three to four ours for each, around six to eight hours in total. As he worked, Logan sat atop the original shack, sniping slimes off with his bow. Lucania had found a use for her sword, and was currently taking her frustrations out on a yet to be felled tree. Lucania took a break from her tree hacking to turn and give a look at Selio.

"Dude, you know it's like a hundred degrees out here, right?" Lucania asked the silver haired teen. Selio left his ax in the tree while he turned around to return her look.

"Well yeah, why?" Selio asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You're wearing a coat," She stated, gesturing to the young man's clothes. Selio looked at himself, noticing that he was in fact wearing a coat.

"So I am, what of it?" Lucania gave him a blank stare.

"You're going to have a heatstroke. Take off the coat!" Lucania yelled at him.

"No! I've known you guys for like a day, I'm not taking off _any_ of my clothes in front of you!" Selio yelled, tugging on his lapels for emphasis.

"Why not? It's just a jacket! Logan, take off your shirt!" The Guide turned around from his post on the roof and raised an eyebrow at her.

"No?" He said simply. Lucania scoffed.

"Fine, what if I take off my shirt first?" She suggested, grabbing the bottom of her shirt.

"No!" Logan and Selio yelled simultaneously, both stunned at the girl's brazen attitude.

"God dammit Selio if you die my room will never be finished, take the damn coat off!" She yelled. A couple of minutes later found Lucania attached to Selio's back attempting to pull his coat off while Selio wildly waved a stick around trying to knock her off.

"Uh, guys, someone is coming," Logan stated. Selio and Lucania stopped their attack on each other to look up at the Guide.

"You mean like a zombie? I thought you said that they only came out during night?" Selio asked. If zombies started coming out during the day it would be detrimental to their productivity.

"No, no. I think it's an actual person," Logan said. Selio and Lucania paused for a second before Selio threw Lucania off of his back and they both scampered around to the other side of their under-construction shack house. They saw an elderly man approaching with a somewhat lost look on his face. He waved at the trio and they awkwardly waved back with apprehensive looks on their faces. He donned a pair of worn jeans and a long brown coat that drifted along the ground. He had a bushy white beard that fell all the way down to his upper abdomen. A hat that looked like it belonged to a newsboy sat on his head of thinning white hair. At that moment, all three wondered why they knew what a newsboy's hat looked like, or even really what a newsboy was.

"Hello, younglings!" The old man exclaimed once he finally reached them. The three exchanged a glance and looked back at the man. They had absolutely no idea where he'd come from, which could be either a good or a bad thing depending on how the situation played out.

"Uh, hi," Lucania said unsurely. The man seemed nice enough, but so do slimes until they jump on your face and burn it off of your skull.

"Would you like to buy some goodies?" The old man asked as he opened his coat revealing an abundance of items such as shuriken, rope, arrows, some glass bottles filled with blue and red liquids, and a sickle among many other things. All three of them eyed the man suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Selio asked. The old man smiled at him.

"Why my name is Frederick, I am the Merchant," Frederick replied. Selio narrowed his eyes at that. It was too similar to the way Logan had replied to the same question just yesterday. The Guide, the Merchant, someone was sending them here on purpose. For what, to help them? A merchant for supplies, a guide for information, they couldn't have been sent here with ill will. Neither of them seemed malicious or like they wanted to hurt anyone. First someone had dumped them on an island of horrors but now they were sending them help. It didn't seem right.

"Where are you from?" Lucania asked.

"I believe any more information warrants payment! Buy some items, then we'll talk," Frederick bargained. Lucania mumbled something under her breath along the lines of, " _How am I s'posed to have any fuckin' money,"_ Frederick simply stood there with an outstretched hand and a smile on his face. Selio placed a silver coin in the palm of the elderly man's hand.

"What'll this get me?" He asked. Logan and Lucania eyed him clearly asking how he'd managed to acquire currency. "I picked up some coins from some of the slimes I killed while working yesterday, figured they had to be worth something," Selio shrugged. Frederick pocketed the coin and placed six shuriken and two wooden arrows in Selio's hand. The teenager nodded in satisfaction, pocketing the shuriken and throwing the arrows up to Logan, who placed them in the quiver he'd had Selio make earlier. "So?"

"I am from across the seas!" Frederick exclaimed brightly, still smiling. The three stared at him blankly.

"And, uh, where across the seas, exactly?" Lucania asked, sincerely hoping that what at first seemed like a liable source of information wasn't just a senile old man. Frederick faltered, and frowned.

"Well... oh dear. It seems that I can't quite recall. That is quite concerning," Frederick frowned, racking his brain for information.

"Do you know how you got here, or why you came?" Logan asked. Frederick scratched his face in thought.

"Well I set sail to sell all this jun – I mean treasures! To sell all these treasures I've acquired. Well I believe I came on a boat of some sort, but I'm not sure," Frederick answered, obviously disturbed by his lack of memory. "Oh dear, my memory must be going with my old age..." The elderly merchant said sadly. Logan shook his head.

"I do not believe that is it, Mr. Frederick," Logan assured the man. Frederick looked up at the Guide in question. "It's this island, it's affected all of us. None of us three can remember where we are from or why we are here or really much anything about ourselves," As Logan explained Frederick's face lifted at least knowing that he wasn't losing his memory because of his age, "Now Mr. Frederick, which direction do you believe you arrived from?" Logan asked. Frederick looked around and pointed in the direction of the arctic biome. Selio snorted.

"Guess I'll need that coat after all, huh?" Selio snarked at Lucania who sneered at him in return. Selio caught on to the drift of Logan's questions, "So tomorrow me and Logan will head through the arctic to the beach and see if we can find Frederick's boat," Selio supplied. Lucania swung around to give him a look.

"Oh yeah? Why you and Logan and not me and Frederick? After all don't you think Frederick would know where his boat is?" Lucania asked. Selio shrugged at her.

"I, uh, I don't think Frederick remembers where his boat is," Frederick shook his head sadly, "Besides, Logan's got his helpful Guide info that'll help us learn more about any enemies and the land and I," Selio took a pause, and pulled at his coat, "Have a coat," Lucania looked at him like he was an inmate that was stuck in between the cell bars because they tried to force themselves through them.

"Okay, give me the coat," Lucania said. Selio looked at her like she was the inmate's cellmate that had repeatedly shanked the inmate in the thigh while he was stuck in between the cell bars.

"Um, no. It's _my_ coat." Selio stated. Lucania let out a huff and sneered at him.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Lucania said, "Anyways, why not go today?"

"Selio has to finish getting the rooms ready for everybody before nightfall," Logan explained. Lucania nodded in understanding. Selio scratched his head.

"I think I can still get two done but that's about it," Selio looked up at Logan, "Sorry bud, you 'n me will have to bunk again," Logan merely shrugged and lifted up his bow to pick off another slime. Selio smiled and went back to work.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Selio adjusted the backpack that Frederick had... pulled out of his backpack. It contained some basic supplies, sticks and gel for torches, some provisions, a tarp to make a tent, etc. Logan donned the Merchant's coat who insisted he take it, stating that it was too hot in the forest anyways, and that he'd need it heading into the snowy biome. They thanked the Merchant and set off. Lucania said nothing to them as she was still asleep, they wanted to set off as early as they could so they didn't get caught in nightfall. As they bounded off to the edge of the forest, they could see the snowy land in sight.

"So, Logan, there any enemies I need to worry about here?" Selio asked as they crossed biomes. He faltered at the sudden drop in temperature, wondering how it was even possible for the two biomes to exist side by side like this.

"Not much, just slimes. Though they are a different variety, ah 'ice slimes' if you would. They are not acidic but rather freeze your skin to subzero temperatures which can be detrimental; it can cause hypothermia and in severe cases the loss of limbs." Logan explained absentmindedly. Selio nodded and looked down at his arm, imagining it no longer being there.

"Yeah I'll avoid touching the little dudes," Selio said, patting on his arm.

"Wise," Logan said, a bit sarcastically, "Here comes one now," He said as an icy blue slime speckled with snow bounced towards them. Selio dodged its bounce and whipped his sword out, slamming it down into the slime. He heard a slight ' _crunch'_ as the sword broke through a thin layer of ice to slice through the gooey interior below. Selio nodded and smiled at his work.

"So nothing else out here?" Selio asked. He really didn't want to be caught off guard if a Yeti appeared over the horizon and charged them.

"Some penguins, but they aren't hostile. Same old zombies during the night," Logan explained. Selio brightened at the thought of penguins.

"So no demon eyes?" Selio asked, dragging his feet through the snow.

"No, the cold temperatures would freeze their corneas," Selio nodded in understanding.

"So how much farther you think we got?" Selio asked as he cracked open another ice slime.

"Honestly? No idea," Logan admitted.

Some hours later, they saw the sandy beaches in their sights, the palm trees towering over their heads.

"Alright man, the beach!" Selio laughed as he dragged his fingers through the sand. He didn't think that he'd ever actually been to a beach before, though he couldn't be for certain. It was just a feeling.

"Selio, there is a child sleeping in the sand," Logan stated worriedly. Selio, caught up in the thrill of the new environment as he played in the sand like a five year old, didn't pay the statement much mind.

"Hah, funny joke man! Didn't take you much for the joking type!" Selio laughed as he sprinkled sand over his pants.

"That's because I'm not," Logan told him firmly. Selio stopped for a second to let that sink in, then followed his friend's line of sight.

"Dear lord, there's a kid sleeping in the sand," The silver haired teen said in shock, scrambling out of the sand.

"Yeah," Logan voiced, not entirely sure what to do. Selio took action and scampered over to the kid to check his breathing to make sure he was in fact sleeping and not... anything else. Selio sighed in relief once he found that the child's breathing was steady, and he was in fact just asleep. He lightly smacked the kid on the face, "Hey kid, wake up!" Selio urged. The child blinked his eyes open.

"Who're you?" He asked groggily.

"I'm Selio, that's Logan," Selio answered, jabbing his thumb over in Logan's direction. The child didn't bother to look in Logan's direction. The child stood up and shook the sand off of his back, "Why were you sleeping in the sand?" Selio asked.

"I was tired," He answered simply.

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't got none," The boy answered sadly, a frown on his face. Selio gave him an empathetic look.

"What's your name? And your age?" Selio asked, continuing his barrage of questions.

"My name is Grayson, I'm the Angler! I'm ten 'n a half," Grayson told him. At the name Grayson, Selio got an odd image of a masked man wearing spandex with a blue symbol on his chest in his head. A confused look plastered itself on his face, and he shook the image away. Something else caught Selio's ear, though. It was another title, the Angler. Selio took notice of the boy's clothes, a fishing hat and fishing vest over dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. Selio sighed, even this ten year old kid was part of this entire thing, it bothered him.

"Why're you asking so many question?" Grayson asked.

"Sorry kiddo, it's just that, well, you're only ten-" Grayson cut Selio off.

"Ten 'n a half," The young Angler corrected him.

"Right, ten and a half," Selio assured him, "You can't be out here by yourself, you're too young and it's dangerous," Selio explained to him.

"Oh yeah? What's so dangerous about it?" Grayson asked, puffing up his chest. Logan walked forwards. He shoved his hand into Selio's pack and pulled out a scrap of meat. He turned around and chucked the meat over the ocean. After flying out a short bit, a shark erupted from the water, snapping the meat into his jaws. Grayson's eyes widened, "Oh," He mumbled. "Well that's out in the ocean! I ain't goin' wandering out there anyways!" Grayson exclaimed. The Guide nodded in understanding. He picked a stick up off of the beach.

"You see that thing over there?" Logan asked, pointing the stick at a green slime. Grayson nodded.

"Yeah, that thing don't look so bad," The young boy said confidently. Logan waited for it to hop towards them and held the stick down on top of the slime. Grayson watched as the wood sizzled and was eaten away. The little boy didn't look particularly happy about this development. Selio pulled out his sword and cut the slime in two. "Why didn't it melt your sword?" He asked.

"The acid they're coated in isn't strong enough to corrode metal," Logan said. Grayson looked at him, confused.

"They ain't strong enough," Selio supplied. Grayson nodded, "Plus they're not all, worse things come out at night," Selio explained.

"So, Grayson, would you like to come back with us when we're done?" Logan asked the boy. He frowned.

"Yeah, I guess..." Grayson muttered. Logan smiled.

"Good, now we gotta get on looking for that boat, Logan," Selio told his friend, walking forwards to observe the ocean. Grayson smiled a small, devilish smile behind them.

"I've seen a boat!" The Angler exclaimed. Logan and Selio looked back at him in surprise.

"Really?" Selio asked.

"Yup! But I'll only tell you if," Grayson paused. Logan and Selio leaned in, "You catch me a fish!" He exclaimed. Selio deadpanned and Logan didn't falter.

"Why?" Selio asked.

"Cause I wanna fish," Grayson replied shortlly.

"Why can't you catch it yourself? You're the Angler,"

"I don't wanna catch it. I want you to catch it, and I'm the one who knows bout the boat," Grayson bargained, holding out a fishing pole and a tackle box. Selio scowled for a minute before snagging the fishing pole out of the kid's hands and taking the tackle box. He sat by the shore, baited the hook, casted the line, and muttered something about 'stupid kids' and 'god damn fish'. Logan just nodded and laid back on a palm tree to grab some shut eye.

* * *

 _Many Hours Later..._

"AHA!" Selio roared as a ripped the line from the water and caught the struggling fish in his right hand. He stomped, well as much as you could call stomping in sand, over to Grayson and shoving the fish into his hands. The boy looked surprised but accepted the fish nonetheless. He tucked it away into one of his vest pockets, Selio could care less as to why, "Tell me about the boat!" Selio demanded. Logan awoke from his slumber and dragged himself on over to observe the commotion. Grayson looked the older boy in the eyes, and said honestly,

"I never saw a boat, but I got a fish!" Grayson exclaimed happily, his con having worked on the teenager. For a second, Selio looked emotionless. Completely and utterly depraved of hope and happiness. Then a fire lit in his eyes.

"YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIII-" Logan clamped his hands over his friend's mouth before his roar of anger awakened a slumbering god. After a couple of minutes of muffled screaming into Logan's hand, Selio calmed down, looking rather defeated. "Whatever, let's just go," Selio muttered. After a bit of walking, they ventured back in to the arctic area.

"I'm cold!" Grayson whined, not used to anything besides the tropic weather. Selio looked down at the boy, and rather than saying anything about it, he pulled his coat off and threw it on to the boy. Logan raised an eye, considering how much unwilling he'd been to give up his coat the other day. He pulled a blanket out of the pack and wrapped it around himself as a substitute form of warmth. Grayson looked at him, slightly confused. He'd never really had anyone be nice to him. In fact, he didn't think he'd had anyone be anything to him at all. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself as they trudged through the snow. Deep in thought, he bumped into Selio, who had stopped because Logan had stopped in front of him.

"What's the big deal, Logan?" Selio grumbled at the older teenager. Logan shakily pointed a finger at the darkening sky.

"We're not going to make it back before nightfall,"


	3. A Night in the Cold

"Well fuck…" Selio muttered as he looked at the now night sky. Logan glared at him harshly and indicated the child that stood in between them. Selio merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, _frick_." He corrected sarcastically. Selio looked around the snowy clearing and slowly pulled out his sword, to be ready for an attack. Grayson's eyes were wide in fear.

"Hey, you um, you said there were _worse_ things at night, right?" Grayson asked timidly. The kid had false bravado in spades, sure, but that was when dealing with other people, he didn't know how he could handle monsters. Selio looked down at him grimly and nodded truthfully. "Worse than the slimey burny thingies?" Selio nodded once more. Grayson gulped. "Are we going to be okay?" Grayson asked. Truthfully, Selio had no idea. Logan had admitted to having trouble with the zombies his first night, but that was because he was alone, had only a bow and arrows, and had to deal with demon eyes flying at him. Here they had two people capable of fighting, and Selio personally had a sword which meant he didn't have to stay at range. In addition, demon eyes couldn't survive in the cold atmosphere, meaning there wouldn't be anything coming at them from the sky. Not that he knew of, anyways. Selio knew he couldn't apply his realist thinking to a child, though. Children were optimistic by default and liked to be told everything would be fine, even if they knew they were being lied to.

"Yeah, kid. We'll be fine, no worries." Selio told him uncertainly. Grayson nodded and followed along in between the older two as they trekked through the snowy plain. The frigid wind bit at Selio's bare skin, he ignored the numbing chill in favor of keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings. Since zombies were the only thing bound to be out around this time, he'd have to keep an eye out for any humanoid figures. He knew he couldn't attack right off the bat either, considering he'd stumbled across four random people in the passing days and another wasn't completely unlikely.

"We need to find shelter. You won't last the night like that, Selio." Logan voiced from beside him. Selio looked over at him and nodded, taking note of the fact that even the calm snow had already left his thin t-shirt damp. He had little insulation against the elements and hypothermia was bound to come creeping his way soon enough.

"What do you suggest?" Selio asked through chattering teeth. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to dredge information about the snowy biome up from the vast ocean of information swimming in his head.

"There are systems of underground caves across this biome. I believe the one closest to our location is small and closed off from the others, making it the ideal place to stay until morning rises." Logan informed him. The Guide pointed them in the direction they needed to go and they trudged on. Not too long after they reached their destination, a medium sized hole that sloped down into a larger cave below. A figure stumbled absentmindedly around the hole, barely managing not to fall. Selio briefly caught a glimpse of its gray, rotted face from beneath the hood of its... parka?

"Is... is that zombie wearing a parka?" Selio hissed quietly. Grayson frowned and hid further behind Logan's leg. He knew about zombies. Zombies were scary and gross and ate people's brains, most definitely worse than 'slimey burny thingies'.

"Well, yes. Zombie Eskimo, the variant of zombie found in this biome. Slightly stronger than a regular one, perhaps from built up resistance to below freezing temperatures?" Logan accidentally blurted out. He clasped his hand over his mouth to stop the flow of information. It was too late, the zombie had already caught wind of their presence and began stumbling towards them. Grayson's eyes went wide and he clutched Logan's leg tightly. Selio bared his teeth and readied his sword.

"Well, I suppose we were going to have to get it out of the way anyways." He charged forwards and aimed a slash for the zombie's neck. There was a ' _thunk_ ' as the sword embedded itself in the decaying monster's shoulder. Selio cursed. His fingers were numb and his joints stiff, he couldn't fight at full potential like this. He tried to wrench the sword free to no avail. He gave the zombie a hard kick and skittered away. He couldn't very well kill the thing with his bare hands, so he unclipped his axe from his belt and held it in front of him defensively. As the zombie charged him he knocked it away with the belly of the axe and quickly ran around the confused monster to smash the butt into the back of it's head. Selio barely dodged a swipe from the angry's zombies grotesque nails. He brought the haft of the axe up to meet the zombie's jaw, knocking it down into the snow. Seeing his chance, Selio swung the axe down with all his might, effectively severing his foe's head from its shoulders.

Selio leaned on his axe for a few seconds, panting. He ripped his sword free from the zombie's shoulder and placed it and his axe back where they belonged. He pulled a stick and some gel out of the bag to craft a makeshift torch.

"Be careful with this, don't let it burn you," Selio informed Grayson as he handed the child the burning stick. Grayson cautiously grasped the stick and held it out in front of him. Selio looked towards Logan and nodded his head towards the cave entrance, "Get your bow out and make sure the cave is clear while I secure the entrance," He instructed Logan. The Guide nodded, pulling his bow out and knocking an arrow as he and Grayson descended into the cave. Selio observed the area the best he could and confirmed that there was no current incoming danger.

"It's clear!" Logan shouted to him from inside the cave. Selio slid down into the cave himself and stopped approximately five yards away from his companions' location. He pulled the tarp out of his bag and used a couple of stronger sticks to hammer it into the cave walls creating a sort of barricade.

"Will that be very effective?" Logan sled skeptically. Selio observed the tarp wall.

"It's the best we have. If I'd put it at the entrance there was a chance a zombie could just stumble and fall through it. Like this there's less of a chance for them to do that, plus they're not very smart they might just consider it a wall and go away," Selio explained, shrugging as it was the best he could come up with using their current resources. He stuck some more torches in the walls and used gel to turn them into torches while Logan tried to clear away the snow.

"How did you make that fire?" Grayson asked. Selio and Logan stopped their activities, nonplussed. They hadn't considered the fact that just applying gel to a stick to create fire did not inherently make much sense.

"I suppose the laws of thermodynamics might be different here? Or perhaps there's a certain chemical or magical quality to the gel of a Slime that causes it? If the first is true it would make me wonder if we are even in the same realm as that which we hail from." Logan babbled absentmindedly. It would seem that his rambling didn't completely come from the abundance of Terrarian information he pertained, and that he was also, in fact, a nerd. After everything was settled, they all sat down to take a breather. Selio and Logan decided to take turns as watch after what they felt was like two hours, since they did not have any appropriate methods to discern the time.

Grayson sat against the cold stone wall of the cave, wrapped in Selio's slightly damp coat. Everything that had been happening was too much for him. He'd awoken on the beach days ago, and too afraid to venture off anywhere else he'd stayed put. A good thing too, now knowing what was out there. He used his fishing skills to feed himself and dug a burrow into the sand when he needed to sleep. It was still scary, being all by himself on a strange beach with minimal memories and no other people. Then Selio and Logan had found him asleep in the sand, though asleep he hadn't exactly been. He had collapsed from the heat earlier in the day and had they not found him he wasn't sure what would have happened to him. The real reason he'd wanted Selio to catch the fish for him is because he was hungry and he wasn't sure he was well enough to do it himself.

" _And look where it got us..._ " Grayson muttered to himself. On the other side of the cave Selio earnestly tried to make full use of his limbs. He could barely move his frigid fingers and his knees and elbows were fairly stiff as well.

"Is it safe to warm up my limbs, or will they like, melt, or something?" Selio asked the Guide.

"I'm not sure. Not about the melting part, your limbs will not melt," Selio breathed a sigh of relief, "But I know that you're not supposed to rewarm limbs suspected of frostbite if you're just going back out into the cold but we won't be back out there for a while." Logan explained. Selio absorbed the information and nodded.

"I'm warming them up, this sucks." Selio said, tempted to just stick his hands into a fire. Logan shrugged.

"If you really want. If there are any extra damage to your tissue just know I warned you." Logan said. Grayson bit his lip.

"It's my fault..." Grayson said quietly from his side of the cave. Selio turned towards him, having not heard what the young Angler had said.

"What was that, kiddo?" He asked while making sure he didn't actually stick his fingers in the fire he'd started. Grayson picked his head up and looked the teenager in the eyes with tears in his.

"It's all my fault!" He exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice down as to not draw attention to the monsters. Selio was taken aback, his eyes wide in shock from the exclamation. Children weren't usually the type to take accountability. He wondered just exactly what Grayson had been thinking about and what he'd been through since he'd ended up here.

Grayson shut his eyes tight, tears still riveting down his cheeks. He heard Selio's footsteps echo through the small cave as he walked towards him. He didn't know what to expect. A kick to the ribs and a "Damn right it is!"? For him to snag his coat back with a scowl? To be thrown out to the cold and monsters? What he expected certainly wasn't a playful hair tussle and a well-intentioned laugh. He opened his eyes and stared at Selio in confusion.

"If it's anyone's fault it's ours, little man," Selio said smiling down at him, "Honestly we should have realized how long I'd taken fishing. If we had we would've stayed at the beach instead of venturing out into the cold. Honestly, I blame that one on Logan here." Selio joked, jabbing a thumb in his friend's direction.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that you can't keep track of time while you sat there holding a stick." Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey man, fishing is serious business! Isn't that right, Grayson?" Selio and Logan both laughed.

"B-but I'm the one who tricked you into it anyways! I lied about the boat! Your arms are all frozen 'cause I have your coat!" Grayson yelled. Selio gave him a serious look.

"Kid, listen. People don't just sleep in the middle of the beach under the sweltering sun because they're _tired,_ and the coat? If it was me that had worn it all the way out here you might already be dead. I'll be fine. You wanted that fish because you were hungry and didn't think you'd be able to get it yourself, right?" Selio asked. Grayson was amazed that Selio had known all along and slowly nodded. "Speaking of that, give it here and will fry it up, along with my fingers." Selio grinned, unsuccessfully wriggling his frigid fingers. Grayson fumbled in his pockets for the fish and handed it to Selio. The silver haired teen guided him over to the fire and handed the fish to Logan, who skewered it with a stick and held it over the fire. Logan saw Grayson's still confused face, his tearstained cheeks shining in the light of the fire.

"We don't blame you, Grayson." He said simply. Grayson identified the sincerity in his tone and slowly smiled.

* * *

As morning came and light peeked through their tarp-wall, the three cave-dwelling travelers packed up their little belongings and set out, making it back to their 'home' in short time. As soon as they were in sight Lucania came storming at them with fire in her eyes.

"What. The. _FUCK?!_ " She screeched at them, "You weren't supposed to be gone for an entire day, I thought you were fucking dead! I thought you were smarter than this, Logan! And what happened to you Mister 'I'll Be Fine I Have a Coat'! I see your stiff movements, you got frostbitten, didn't you?! Go lay in the sun or something, dumbass!" Selio responded by merely lying on the ground and deciding to stare at the sky until she stopped, "You left Frederick here mumbling about boats and losing his brand-new customers! Logan what happened with the boat?" Logan took a second to respond, not having realized she'd ended her tirade.

"We found no boat, sorry." Logan explained shortly. Lucania's eyebrows furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Did you find _anything_?" She asked. Logan nonchalantly gestured to Grayson who was sitting on the ground poking Selio in the cheek.

"Also, we have discovered that zombies in the arctic wear parkas! Isn't that interesting?" Logan informed her excitedly. Lucania ignored him as she stared at Grayson incredulously.

" _You brought back a fucking kid!?_ " She screeched. Logan explained their occurrences on the beach and in the arctic. Lucania pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, not even caring to try anymore. "Okay so we'll have Selio build another room, I guess one more addition isn't so bad. Anything to add, Selio?" Lucania asked the sunbathing teenager. Selio directed his gaze up to her and thought.

"You look cute with your hair down." He admitted. Lucania blushed furiously and kicked him in the ribs before storming off to inform Frederick that 'Dumb and Dumber' and their little sidekick 'Fish-Boy' are here, which very much confused the elderly man.

"What the fuck?!" Selio called after her, clutching his assaulted ribcage in pain.

"She's very loud." Grayson stated as he watched Selio roll around on the ground cursing. Logan snorted and walked off to find a book. Grayson had easily decided that being here would be much more interesting than sitting around fishing all day.

* * *

 **Sorry chapter took so long but good news is that I'm almost a lifeguard! I've been training for the past while and it's taken up a lot of my time, not to mention I start school again on Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

 **R:** **Interesting start, reminds me off that short comic series on youtube. Any pairings in the story?**

 _A: I've never heard of this comic series, what is it? I do plan on having pairings in the story at some point, yes. Have I decided what they'll be? Not just yet._

 **R:** **Tbh, the story won't get any attention until like chapter 6-8, but just saying, this is my fav terraria fic so far (with only 2 chapters. Don't give up on this, it has alot of potential and I hope to see it one day in the front page of the most followed/reviewed/favorite fanfics on terraria. Excelent chapter, I wonder how could things go with the wall of flesh (if it even reaches that point) Logan seems pretty close to the protag. Hoping you can update soon**

 _A: With Terraria's limited popularity in the fanfiction department, I have realized that it will take a while for it to rise up in the ranks. Though, I have those hopes as well! I thank you for your support. Yes, the Wall of Flesh ordeal_ will _be quite interesting, won't it? And trust me, I plan on taking this story as far as I can, considering I can increase my work ethic and update time, which I_ am _working on!_


	4. Into the Caverns

Things went by fairly smoothly the next few days, at least as smoothly as they could in Terraria. Grayson got along nicely with the slick, silver-tongued tradesman side of Frederick's personality. The lad had also developed the habit of playing tricks on Lucania, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Where the _hell_ did you even get a bucket?!" Lucania screeched as she barged into the room Selio and Grayson shared. Selio looked up from his bed, turning his attention to Lucania, whose clothes were dripping wet and clinging to her body and whose face was contorted into a countenance of rage. He sighed and turned over before he could say or do something that would get him in trouble. Lucania pointed harshly at the ground in front of her, beckoning the Angler to come closer. Grayson sheepishly walked towards her, his gaze cast towards the ground.

"Anything to say?" Lucania seethed. Grayson muttered something under his breath, an unseen grin split onto his face.

"What was that?" She asked firmly.

"You can't catch me!" Grayson shouted and tossed hay into her face, slipping out between her legs in the confusions. He darted off along the clearing cackling like a maniac.

"Oh no you _don't_!" Lucania roared as she tore after the child. Selio sat up and let out a large yawn and looking around the room. There were two 'beds' he'd crafted them from some wood frames and some hay he'd harvested with a sickle he had managed to haggle off of Frederick for a low price. A table with two chairs sat on one side of the room while on the other side sat a small wooden workbench. He couldn't explain it but since arriving in Terraria he'd acquired some sort of inexplicable skill at crafting. Lucania had tried, and while she managed, she couldn't quite match up to Selio. When he sat at his workbench he could justl _feel_ what he could make with the materials at his disposal. Similarly, when he sat at the table he felt a same sort of sense, he felt like he could make something to do with time. Watches, perhaps? They could go for a way to tell the time. Looking towards his tools that he'd laid on the ground before quite literally hitting the hay, he knew he could make better.

"Frederick!" Selio called, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door of the man's room. The door was shortly opened, the Merchant peeking his head out. He wasn't wearing his hat and showed off his balding head and thinning wisps of white hair.

"Lovely morning, wouldn't you say? Was there something you needed?" He asked politely, though still had a suspicious sort of look in his eye. Selio supposed he wasn't much of a morning person.

"I know it's a bit of an odd request, but do you happen to have an anvil?" Selio asked. Frederick turned his eyes to the side as he thought.

"Come in!" He shouted suddenly, dragging Selio into the room. Selio was astonished by what he saw. The floor and walls were littered with all sorts of random items and knick knacks. Frederick scanned the room and began to rummage through a junk pile in the corner.

"Where did you _get_ all of this?" Selio asked in disbelief. Frederick turned towards him and gave a blank stare, with no response. He turned back towards his pile, throwing out items that occasionally hit Selio in the forehead.

"Ah, here it is!" Frederick exclaimed, raising his hands in the air victoriously. Where there was once a pile of unsorted items now sat an old iron anvil. Selio was actually quite surprised that mine did indeed have an anvil.

"How much?" Selio asked. He had a small pouch he'd made with some cloth he had found the other day to facilitate his coin carrying capacity.

"Hmmm, twenty galleons and approximately four-hundred deutsche marks. I will also accept payment in the form of any human limbs if you've happened upon them." Frederick stated firmly, a hard look in his eyes.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Selio spouted, flabbergasted. He mentally marked the man off as senile and began to back out of the door.

"Heeheehee! Oh boy is it fun to mess with you youngsters! That'll be fifty silver coins, youngin'." The old man said with a grin. Selio forked the coins over and walked by him with a glare. He rubbed his hands together as he prepared to lift the anvil. He hefted the object to his chest, finding it to be lighter than he expected.

"Thanks, Freddy." Selio muttered, slightly grinning at the face of displeasure the Merchant made at the new nickname. He carried it to his room, dropped the anvil down beside his workbench and dusted his hands off.

"Try to do something now, brat." He heard Lucania's voice sneer from outside. He peeked out the door to see Lucania standing cockily and Grayson hanging from a tree branch by the back of his shirt. Selio sighed and walked outside to settle the dispute. He gave a look to the both of them, which they both happened to ignore.

"My god, Lucania, get him down." Selio said, exasperated. He quite firmly believed that everyone here was crazy, himself to be included if they continued.

"Why should I?" She asked snidely. Selio rolled his eyes and pulled out his axe, cutting the branch down in a swift motion and catching Grayson before he hit the ground. After Grayson settled he kicked Lucania in the shin and ran off. "Little shit..." She muttered.

"Come on, gotta talk with everyone, Luce." Selio told her and walked away to gather the other two. Lucania wore a scowl but walked behind him anyways.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." She spat. Selio grinned, sad that he couldn't also come up with a nickname to call Logan. Maybe he'll just go around and start calling him "The Log". After he gathered everyone he began to explain.

"Logan, I want to you tell me about what lies in the Corruption." Selio informed the Guide. Logan grimaced, remembering the night he'd nearly passed out just thinking about the horrid monstrosity that reigned over the Corruption. He breathed shakily, and then let the information in.

"In the Corruption, there are only two common types of enemy. One is called the eater of souls," Everyone drew a displeased face at this name, "They are horrid flying creatures with five eyes and rotting skin. They have large pincers which legend says are to rip the soul straight from the body," Logan gulped. Everyone was visibly disturbed, but he chose to continue. "They also have mandibles that hang off of them, presumably to tear the flesh from someone if they miss with their pincers. They can spawn in large groups, making them difficult to defeat and they range in size." The Guide finished. Everyone stared at him in worry, not just because of the information he'd revealed to them, but because they knew that drawing out this information wasn't very easy for him.

"And the other one?" Lucania asked. Logan slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"They are called the devourers. Unlike the eater of souls, they will not spawn in large groups, there will hardly ever be even two sent to attack the same person. Like the eaters, they are of rotting flesh but only have a singular eye, and also have large pincers. They're basically giant worms, called devourers because they devour what the eaters leave behind." Logan finished, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Hey, you okay man?" Selio asked, making sure to be ready to catch his friend if he passed out again. Logan simply nodded..

"Hmmm, and is there anything you know about the monster that lies beneath?" Frederick questioned him. The other three eyed him suspiciously.

"You know about it?" Lucania asked. Frederick smiled sagely.

"I am an old man, young lady. I know many things. I say I know of the Corruption's ruler, but nothing about it, that is why I asked Logan here," Frederick explained. Lucania huffed and turned away from the man.

"Well?" She asked the Guide.

"It – It is called the Eater of Worlds." They found that name to be worse than even the eater of souls, "It's like some awful combination of the devourers and eaters. A humungous worm-like creature with dreadful pincers that can tear apart the earth itself and at least three eyes on each segment to watch as the earth falls apart..." Logan stuttered in horror. Everyone had grim looks on their faces from the description.

"The other day, you said it could only be summoned, right? So, it won't just attack us out of the blue if we step on the Corruption?" Selio asked.

"Yes, that's right. There are two methods" Logan said, "I can remember one method clearly at the moment. It's called Worm Food, crafted from the flesh of devourers and eaters and the powder of vile mushrooms at the Demon Altars that lie below the surface." This idea was not very pleasing to the adventurers present.

"And the other method?" Lucania asked, hoping for a better option than literally ripping corrupted monsters' flesh from their bodies.

"I'm sorry, I cannot recall." Logan admitted ashamedly.

"Bah! That big old worm isn't the thing you need to worry about right now. The bugger won't even come out of its hidey-hole if we don't prompt it. Besides, if you can't beat the Eye I doubt you could finish off the worm, and I don't think a couple of scrawny kids like you could take on the Eye. Especially with some shoddy equipment like that." The Merchant snorted. Lucania and Selio took stock of their attire and frowned.

"What the hell is the Eye?" Lucania asked unceremoniously. Frederick gave her a frightened glance as he thought about it.

"Why, the Eye of Cthulhu, my dear. A horrible entity that watches over the night with its frightening gaze. Its spawn are those wretched demon eyes, surveying the land for it as it lies in slumber, but if you are attempting to strengthen yourself to take on the World Eater then it will surely notice, and it will come for us all." Frederick explained grimly. This was a side of Frederick none of them had ever witnessed before.

"Great, any other eldritch abominations about we need to worry about, Logan?" Lucania asked. The question was more sarcastic than anything, but the information spewed into the Guide's head all the same. Something about bees, something about slimes, an old man with a wretched curse, and something else...something much, much worse.

"Oh God..." Logan whispered, before erupting into a short scream and fainting on the spot. Selio caught him before he could hit the ground, as he was prepared to do, and gently laid him on the grass.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Selio muttered, shooting a look at Lucania who merely shrugged.

"Well the point stands, we need better materials. Lucania, how do you feel about your mining abilities?" Selio asked. Lucania eyed the pickaxe hanging from her side.

"Good enough." She answered, "Why?" She asked.

"I need you to go underground and gather some ores and stone so I can make us some better armor and weapons." Selio answered.

"Underground? I don't know what the fuck is down there! Why should I?" She scoffed. Selio thought for a second.

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm trying to make certain we don't die?" He asked. Lucania folded her arms and looked at him sternly. Selio sighed.

"It'll give you something to do, and you'll get to avoid Grayson for a while?" Selio suggested. At that moment, Lucania slightly leaned to dodge a divebomb from the very child, who had decided to try and jump on her from the roof. The child scampered away, for another attempt or to avoid her wrath, they did not know.

"Fine." She said, "Frederick! Got anything to help me see in the dark?" She shouted at the old man who had begun to walk away.

"Mining helmet! Four gold!" The man exclaimed gleefully. Lucania muttered a 'fuckin' old man' and began to walk away herself.

"Wait! Take these." Selio halted her, and tossed her some claws. Lucania caught and surveyed them.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"I found them in a chest, they're called climbing claws, they'll help you scale walls." He explained. Lucania flashed him a rare look of gratitude before going to haggle the mining helmet from Frederick.

"Where's she goin'?" Grayson asked, having appeared beside the teenager.

"She's getting some stuff so we can fight the big bad monsters." Selio explained simply, picking up Logan so he could put him in his room.

"'Kay, imma go sleep." Grayson explained and trudged off to their room, now feeling somewhat bad that he had messed with Lucania so much.

* * *

Lucania supposed it might have been a good idea to inquire the Guide about the creatures that lie beneath, but the nerd had happened to scream and pass out much to her chagrin. It was actually her first time venturing beyond the forest, but she felt capable enough in her abilities. If Selio could take out a zombie while he had frostbite she could sure as hell take out anything down there. Soon enough, she found a cave to venture down in. She flicked on the mining helmet she'd managed to snag from Frederick and slowly scaled down the wall with the claws Selio had given her.

Selio was an odd subject for her. He had called her cute the other day without a second thought, the nerve of the asshole. Then she went and kicked him and charged away, he definitely didn't think that was cute of her. They didn't have time for romance here anyways, Selio was there to fight alongside and to help her survive, _not_ for her to ogle at, no matter how cu-

"Ugh! I'm supposed to be looking for ore, not thinking about _this_." She scowled. Her mining light glinted off of something and she let out a sigh of relief. "Good, something to distract me." She grinned. She unclipped the pickaxe and in no time at all she had the ore in her pack. As the hours passed she collected plenty of material: an abundance of iron and lead ore, quite a bit of tungsten and silver, even a bit of gold and platinum, along with the stone Selio had wanted and a couple of odd heart shaped crystals she had found interesting. She hadn't come across too many enemies, a couple of odd colored slimes, some cave bats, and what she thought was a devourer until she reanalyzed it and realized it was just a giant worm. At that moment, as she stopped to rest, she realized something quite worrisome.

She had no idea where she was. She was so busy mining, fighting, and travelling along she hadn't thought to track her progress or leave behind a trail.

"Ah, fuck..." She wanted to rest, but she knew that she couldn't rest here for fear of an attack. Then almost as soon as the problem arrived, came a solution... and another problem. The solution? She saw a door and wooden wall that looked like they led into a small underground cabin, a place that she could rest and plan. The problem? In front of the door were two skeletons and an anthropomorphic lizard creature. These were enemies she hadn't come across before and she was sure would be harder to deal with than cave bats and slimes. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle the three enemies with just a tin sword. She contemplated turning around backtracking her steps, but it was too late, they had noticed her.

One skeleton lunged at her, its boney knuckles heading directly for her cheek. She caught the skeleton's fist, abruptly stopping its momentum. She swung her sword up, severing the hand from the arm, and tossed it aside. Her hand shot forwards and she snagged the skeleton by its wrist, swinging it forward and slamming it into the ground on its back. She lifted her foot up, and shot her heel into the skull, cracking it and grounding it into dust. The red glow that was once in the skeleton's eye sockets faded and a wispy black form escaped through the cavern walls.

"How the fuck did I do that?" She whispered to herself astonished by her apparently reflexive combat expertise. The second skeleton's eyes let out an angry glow, and it brandished a sword of bone. Lucania gulped and held up her own sword in defense. Bone clashed against tin, producing an odd sort of noise. The skeleton slightly overpowered her with its heavier sword and centuries of swordplay experience. They exchanged numerous blows and parries, Lucania achieved a couple of strikes to the skeleton's legs in an attempt to cause it to lose its balance. The skeleton achieved a hit against her arm that produced a bleeding laceration. Her injury caused a lag in her swing, and the skeleton sent her sword spinning out of her hand. The tin sword embedded itself in the ceiling, out of Lucania's reach.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, barely dodging a downward swing from the skeleton. Seeing her chance, she planted one foot on the sword, burying the tip in the ground, and swung her other leg straight up. Her foot connected with the skeleton's jaw, sending its skull spiraling to the ceiling to shatter. She breathed in and out heavily, catching the gleam in the salamander's eyes. She pulled the skeleton's sword from the ground and caught the salamander's claws with the bone-blade. She twisted her wrist, somehow able to maneuver the sword just fine despite its increased weight, and sliced diagonally across the lizard's chest, spraying blood on herself. The salamander hissed in agony and lunged at her again. She cut it once again, in the opposite direction, causing it to reel back in pain. While the salamander was recovering she drove the tip of her newfound sword into the intersection of the wounds.

"X marks the spot, motherfucker." She growled at the dead lizard on her spear. In a last attempt, the salamander reared its head, unhinged its jaw to show a set of sharp, ugly teeth, and spit a foul substance right into her face. Lucania roared in disapproval, shaking the lizard off of her sword and kicking it away from her. She attempted to wipe the spit away as she entered the underground cabin, slamming and locking the door behind her. Within the cabin she found walls of wood and stone, covered in cobwebs, and decorated with random statues and dusty bookcases. There was a set of stairs that led to a lower level, and a broken chandelier that had fallen from the ceiling. In the middle of the room she found a golden chest.

"Oh cool." She said, trying to shake off the woozy feeling she had as she checked the chest's contents. Inside she found an ornate looking mirror, some potions, a couple of metal bars, and a coil of rope. She gingerly lifted the mirror out of the chest and inspected it. On the back there was an inscription.

' _Gaze into this mirror to return home_ ' It read.

"Well that's weird." She muttered. A burning pain shot through her body, nearly causing her to drop the mirror. "Maybe shoulda' bought some potions from Frederick." She reprimanded herself. Unfortunately, none of the potions in the chest happened to be of the healing variation. Setting the mirror down, she withdrew one of the crystal-like hearts out of her bag, and crushed it in her hands to release its properties, hoping that it would help heal her. Amazingly, she felt her vitality return and strengthen. She stood up, ready to go back out and take on anything that came her way, but seconds later she felt her vitality be drained once again, and collapsed to her knees. She heard clatters and groans from outside the door, and peeked through a crack to assess the situation. There were more skeletons heading her way, skeletons she knew she couldn't take on in her current condition.

"Let's hope this works..." She muttered. She made sure her backpack was on tight enough, slung one arm over the chest, and made sure her sword was held within her grasp. She gazed into the Magic Mirror, and felt an odd, chilling sensation envelop her. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the forest clearing, Selio sitting right in front of her. Selio had a shocked look on his face having seen Lucania appear from thin air.

"Hey, I got stuff..." Lucania gasped, fainting on the grass.

"Lucania!" Selio shouted, trying to shake her back to consciousness. "Fuck! What do I do? Frederick! I need healing potions!" He yelled, but the elderly Merchant was nowhere to be found.

"I think I can help you there, but it's gonna' cost ya." A seductive voice called from across the clearing. Selio looked up, a frantic look on his face. He saw a woman in hot pink heels, a tight nurse's outfit, and with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail walking towards him. The woman stopped in front of him, setting a hand on her hip.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Selio yelled, not particularly caring to show manners at the moment.

"Don't talk to me like that," She sneered, "I'm Abigail, I'm obviously the Nurse, dumbass."

* * *

 **WOO! Another chapter in such short time! Unfortunately, I start school tomorrow which is going to make writing a little bit harder. Thanks for reading!**

 **R: Just google terraria animated comic and you should find it. It's just 6 episodes and idk much about what happened, but ig it got discontinued. The idea of terraria with an actual story always appealed to me, so I'm always on a lookout for those kind of things. Honestly, i've never thought about the situation with Angler (as in he might have died lying on the beach for so long) and now I feel kind of stupid for not realising it xD. Anyways, awesome chapter, keep up the good work.**

 _A: I checked it out, it was pretty interesting, a shame that it was discontinued. It always appealed to me too, since there's so much material within Terraria, but little to no story in it, and so I decided to create my own story. I also believe they're coming out with a game called Terraria: Otherworld, which I believe is supposed to have more story elements. When it comes to the situation with the Angler, I purposefully tried not to allude to that idea, I'm glad that it seems to have worked._


	5. Bad Moon Rising: Part 1

''The Nurse?" Selio muttered. His usual concerns about random people showing up with these titles and why they kept showing up when they did were put behind him. "Can you heal her? Please, heal her!" Selio demanded. Abigail merely raised her eyebrow and gave him a disapproving look.

"Look, sweet cheeks, I said I could help ya', but I also said it would cost." She stated firmly.

"Fine! How much?" Selio growled, digging through his coin pouch. Abigail leaned over Lucania's pale form and inspected her.

"Hmm, yes. A lot of vitality has been lost, she's at about, oh seventeen percent? That'll be about seventy-five copper, but I see poison is what caused it, that's a bit trickier so that adds on seven and a half silver...so that adds up to about eight silver coins and twenty-five copper coins!" Abigail finished. Selio obediently handed her the coins and watched as she got to work. Abigail pulled out a syringe, and took a sample of the girl's blood. She eyed it closely for a few seconds.

"Ah, I see. Salamander poisoning, I wonder how she happened upon a salamander, they're down in the caverns." Abigail wondered out loud. Selio flinched inwardly, feeling responsible for having sent her down there, and by herself none the less. Abigail reached into a first-aid pack, Selio just having noticed its presence, and pulled out a small case labelled _Antidotes_ and thumbed through the contents. "Here we are. Salamander." She said, injecting the antidote into Lucania. Almost instantly, the color returned to the female adventurer's face. Abigail then pulled out another syringe, filled with a mystical red liquid and injected it into Lucania's arm.

"This'll restore her vitality and heal her wounds, but there will still be a scar left on that arm of hers." Abigail informed him. Selio nodded and looked at her quizzically.

"How were you able to determine what was in her blood by just looking at it like that?" He asked. Abigail turned towards him and flashed him a smile with glowing eyes.

"Trade secret, hun." She said. The Nurse waited there, expectantly, as if she wanted him to say something else. Selio caught her drift and sighed, pulling out his axe.

"I'll start building you a room." He muttered, walking off to a group of trees. "Make sure to watch after her." He said.

"Sure thing, kiddo." She grinned, planting herself in the grass beside Lucania's recovering form.

"No... need." Lucania grunted, pulling herself up from the ground. "I'm not...so fucking...incapable, asshole." She managed to get out as she rubbed her arm. Abigail grinned from the ground.

"Did I not mention that the effects of my healing are basically instant?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. Selio dropped his axe and charged across the clearing to envelop Lucania in a hug.

"What the hell happened?! I'm sorry I sent you down there alone, we're never doing that again I'm going to implement some sort of buddy system. I'll make a map or something, do you think. there's some sort of tracking technology here? That'd be super helpful. How did you get back anyways, what did you find?!" Selio blurted out. Lucania pushed him off of her with a growl.

"Get _off,_ fuckhead." She commanded, holding back a blush. "I went in too far and didn't realize where I was. Once I had found asylum, there were two skeletons and some sort of lizard that attacked me." She began to explain.

"A salamander." Abigail supplied, as she stared up at the clouds. Lucania eyed their new addition, but said nothing of it otherwise.

"Uh, yeah, a salamander. I guess the salamander poisoned me, everything I found is in the chest and backpack over there, including the mirror that brought me back here." Lucania answered.

"Mirror?" Selio asked nonplussed. Lucania gestured to the chest and Selio wandered over to check it out. A bright look came over his face as he emptied their contents, "How did you even fit so much ore into this backpack! This is amazing! I'll have to look through these potions later, figure out what they may be used for. I can use these better ores for weapons to fight off enemies, and the others to make some better tools." Selio muttered to himself as he examined the various ores, holding up the gold and platinum chunks to compare them side by side. He stood up and grabbed Lucania with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to start building the furnace immediately! You're great! Amazing! Astonishing!" He exclaimed before scrambling off while dragging the bag of metal through the grass behind him.

"Wait, Selio!" Lucania called. Selio stopped in his tracks and abruptly turned around, nearly knocking himself over.

"Yeah, what's up?" Selio asked. Lucania trudged across the 'yard' and hefted up her newly acquired sword of bone.

"Don't worry about making me a sword, I found this baby right here," Lucania smirked, leaning on the sword cockily. Selio looked at the sword and raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Any other requests then?" Selio asked.

"Yeah, actually," Lucania grinned, gesturing to the bag of ore. "I happen to think that I'm pretty good at this whole mining business."

"You nearly died." Selio deadpanned.

"That's beside the point," Lucania complained causing Selio to frown, "The point _is_ I want you to make me a spiffy new pickaxe." Selio snorted and rolled his eyes before grabbing onto the bag and heading towards his room. Lucania grinned and tore her new sword free from the ground, swinging it around to get used to its weight. She looked over to see a shit eating grin smacked right onto Abigail's face.

"What the hell are _you_ smiling at?" Lucania remarked snidely. Abigail merely shrugged, still donning the grin.

"So, what's going on between you and Dorky McSilver Hair, huh?" Abigail asked. Lucania managed to blush and hold a sneer at the same time.

"What the _fuck_ you talking about?" Lucania asked, planting her sword in the ground dangerously close to their new resident. Abigail didn't even flinch.

"Well, I don't know. He seemed _pretty_ worried about you when you popped up out of the blue half dead." Abigail explained, her voice light and airy, almost mocking. Lucania didn't particularly like her tone.

"He did?" Lucania asked, cursing at herself for even responding, "I mean, of course he did. We're comrades, it wouldn't be beneficial to him if I were to kick the bucket." Lucania explained, rather professionally if she did say so herself. Abigail, however, was buying none of it.

"Oh, sure honey, if you think so, but how about how you feel about him? You seemed pretty tense around him." Abigail smirked.

"I thought you were a nurse, not a fucking matchmaker." Lucania growled, slowly retrieving her sword from the ground. Abigail still wasn't intimidated, in fact she pushed herself off of the ground and walked over to Lucania, poking her in the chest.

"I just call it as I see it, honey," She whispered seductively, her voice and proximity making Lucania incredibly uncomfortable. Abigail pivoted around and sauntered away towards their 'apartment building'. Lucania wondered for a moment exactly how the Nurse had managed to spin around on her heel while wearing heels. Then she snatched her sword up and stormed over to a tree in a huff, repeatedly hacking at it in frustration.

* * *

The next week passed by with no complications, or perhaps one complication. Frederick had decided to place his hand on Abigail's bottom. Abigail then decided to place her nose in Frederick's face and refused to heal it. No more of that continued.

Selio finished all of his projects. Abigail's room had been constructed quickly, within that first night she came. Selio had used the iron and lead ore to craft himself and Lucania some armor, it might not have been the strongest metal they had, but they had the most of it. He used the silver and tungsten ore to make some new tools, an axe and pickaxe for himself, just an axe for Lucania, leaving some tungsten left over. He used the gold to make himself a new sword, and crafted a platinum pickaxe for Lucania to which she replied:

"Wow, you finally did something useful with your life!" To which Selio snarked back.

"Maybe you can use it to dig yourself out a new personality." That had earned Selio a kick to the shin.

Currently, he and Lucania were out in the yard, sparring. The armor they wore was the same in every way except the material it was produced from, greaves, chainmail, and helmets. Lucania in lead, Selio in iron. Sweat beaded Selio's forehead, he wearily held his recently crafted gold broadsword in front of him. Lucania grinned at him cockily, her bone sword held firmly within her grasp. Her pony tail had come loose and strands of her hair clung to her face.

"You know, you could just give up now." Lucania mocked. She had the upper hand, her bone sword was stronger than gold, and she seemed to innately be better at combat.

"As _if_." Selio sneered back. He charged at her, swinging his broadsword at her legs. Before they started sparring Selio had asked Abigail what the extent of her healing capabilities were. She simply informed him that she couldn't heal them if they were dead. Lucania thrust her sword down, blocking Selio's attack, and swung her blade upwards catching Selio in the jaw. Blood seeped from a small cut it had made along his jaw. He ignored it and jumped back, running around towards her right side and slashed at her. She rolled underneath of his blade, and swept his feet out from underneath him. Lucania placed her knee on Selio's sternum.

"Guess I win." She smirked. Selio looked to his left, then to his right. He looked back at Lucania and shrugged. Then he quickly grabbed his sword and slammed the pommel into the front of Lucania's forehead, causing her head to shake comically. She fell backwards and groaned, shooting off curses in Selio's direction.

"It's not over until it's over." Selio stated as he got up. Lucania growled and chucked her helmet at Selio's head, sending off a resounding _clang_ as it struck his own. Disoriented, Selio himself fell over, catching himself right over Lucania. Their faces were inches apart, Selio's hair hanging down and tickling her face. They both sat there a moment longer, the blushes on their faces obscured by the shadow Selio cast over them. Lucania eventually decided to push Selio over and go retrieve her helmet.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." She admitted before walking away to have Abigail heal her up. Selio stayed on the ground, staring up at the light blue sky. Logan walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"So, what was up with that?" He asked.

"Up with what? We were just sparring." Selio replied, picking grass from the ground.

"That thing at the end, I may be asexual but even I could tell there was something going on there." Logan explained, his knees giving out as he laid down in the grass next to his friend.

"You're asexual?" Selio asked. Logan nodded. Selio shrugged and moved back to the point of the conversation, "I don't know man, girls are weird. I remember that much at least from my past life. I called her cute the other day, I mean it was an accident because I was frostbitten and half-asleep, but it wasn't a lie. Then she kicked me in the ribs, what's up with that? There probably isn't even any time for relationships with the predicament we're in, but dude...I just don't _know._ " Selio sighed. Logan patted him on the shoulder. They laid there for a while longer, watching as clouds rolled across the sky.

"So... you don't think girls are cute?" Selio asked.

"Nah, not really." Logan replied.

"Guys?" Selio asked. Logan looked over and studied his friends face.

"No." He stated firmly. Selio snorted.

"What do you think is cute?" Selio asked, semi sarcastically.

"Bunnies are cute." Logan admitted.

"Yeah, man."

* * *

They wished night hadn't come, not because they were having such a splendid day, but because this night held more horrors than any before it. Regardless of the temperature or season, the sun in Terraria always set at the same time. 7:30 by Frederick's reckoning, they didn't know how he could tell when even the hoarder of a man didn't own a clock. They just decided to take him at sagely wisdom, which Abigail claimed he had none of. So, at 7:30 was when they all usually decided to head inside. That's what they did tonight as well, until an unwelcomed message burst into Selio and Lucania's head.

 **The Blood Moon is rising...**

It was the same voice; the same one they had heard on that first god awful day. It wasn't quite so welcoming this time around, however. Selio heard knuckles rapping against his door, much too fast to be a zombie. Grayson was preoccupying himself by playing with fishing wire. Selio cautiously pulled the door open to reveal a frantic Lucania.

"Did you just fucking _hear_ that?!" She all but screeched in his face. Grayson looked over at them, but looked back away figuring Lucania was just yelling at Selio as she always did.

"Yeah, what do you think it means?" Selio asked. Lucania gestured her hands towards the outside.

"Take a fucking look." She growled. Selio stepped outside, and gasped. Fortunately for them, no zombies had gathered around yet, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. The sky and the moon itself were died an eerie crimson.

"What the fuck..." Selio whispered.

"Ask Frederick?" Lucania asked, her bone sword clenched tightly in her hand. Selio nodded frantically.

"Fucking yes, ask Frederick!" Selio yelled, he ran inside and grabbed his sword from his bedside. "Grayson, stay in here!" He yelled. They ran around the building to the door with the wooden sign that had 'Frederick's Neat Stuff' carved into it. Lucania pounded her fist angrily into the door. It swung open to reveal a wide-eyed Frederick with a welcoming grin.

"Ah, my customers! Not even a Blood Moon can stop capitalism, eh?" He laughed heartily. The adventurers stared at him incredulously.

"You know what this is?" Lucania yelled at him. Frederick frowned at her tone.

"Well of course I do. The Blood Moon is nasty business, why did you come to me instead of Logan if you wanted information? Oh, I bet you wanted to buy some wares!" Frederick exclaimed. Lucania and Selio facepalmed and rudely slammed the door in his face before running to Logan's room. Selio grabbed the door knob and slammed the door open.

"Logan, put your dick away! We got questions!" Selio screamed. Logan looked at him quizzically. He had a terrified look etched into his face, eyes wide, face sunken, literally on the edge of his seat.

"We aren't safe in here." Logan whispered.

"What?" Lucania asked. Logan looked up at her, the look in his eyes giving Lucania the chills.

"The Blood Moon emits a strange magic. Zombies are more powerful, more intelligent, more numbers, they can open _fucking_ doors." Selio and Lucania exchanged a look of horror, but Logan wasn't done yet, "There are worse enemies, like fucking powered-up versions of the demon eyes and zombies, however that's fucking possible!" Logan screamed, "Oh and it's got the fucking _bunnies_!" Logan sobbed, clutching his head. Selio walked forwards and slapped Logan across the face.

"Get it together man, this isn't the time! Grab your bow and get on the fucking roof!" Selio commanded, Logan sat on his bed dazed for a second before he stood up stiffly, grabbed his bow and arrows, and marched out the door. "Go get geared up." He told Lucania, who walked through the door without even a 'don't tell me what to do.' Selio marched back to his room and suited up into his armor, and turning to face a frightened Grayson. "Get on the roof, stay behind Logan, don't ask questions." Grayson put down his fishing wire and scrambled out the door. Selio walked outside to dodge a rabid bunny, colored purple and its teeth dripping with rot and venom.

"Bunnies aren't so fucking cute anymore." Selio growled as he plunged his broadsword into the corrupted abomination. He informed Frederick and Abgail of their situation. Nearly having his eye taken out by a syringe after opening Abigail's door uninvited. This night was going to be a night to remember, and not because they were going to play campfire songs and roast marshmallows. Tonight was a Blood Moon, and Selio was going to make damn sure that no one died.

He jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, hoisting himself up. They were quite a sad group to look at. Abigail stood atop the roof wearing no shoes and having shed her shirt in favor of a tank-top, she held a syringe dangerously. Frederick stood without his jacket or hat, belts of throwing knives haphazardly wrapped around his torso. Logan, having awoken from an early rest, had his hair standing in every direction, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he was missing a shoe. His arrows were slipped through his belt loops and his bow held loosely. Then there was Grayson, the poor kid didn't deserve to see any of this, but in this case, there was no other choice. He had discarded his vest and dropped his hat, he held a small dagger that look to be a frozen combination of a fish and a dagger, a Frost Daggerfish if you would. He sighed and looked over the group, and then overlooked the horizon where the undead had filed in.

"Logan, you're our lookout, keep an eye on the area, inform us if anything is going astray. Frederick, how accurate are you with those knives?" Selio asked, his usual jovial countenance having transformed into the hard look of a commander. Frederick let loose a cackle, snagging a knife and twirling it around his fingers.

"Young man I wouldn't have brought 'em out here if I didn't know how to use 'em!" He grinned. To demonstrate, he threw one straight into a demon eye's pupil, causing it to spiral out of the air and take one of its brethren down with it. Selio nodded, impressed.

"You and Logan watch the skies, shoot down whatever you can." He turned towards Abigail, "Are you able to defend yourself?" She gave him a look that said _Are you fucking kidding me?_ And help up syringes filled with poison. Selio nodded, and held up a hand in apology, "We'll need you on healing duty as well, try to stay out of the action, only fight if you _absolutely_ have to." Abigail grunted, but agreed nonetheless. Selio looked over at Grayson, who clung to Logan's pant leg with a fear-struck look on his face. He walked over a kneeled down in front of the horrified child. "Grayson, you're our last line of defense. Unless you have absolutely no other choice, _do not_ engage." He informed the child, who nodded jerkily. He looked up and surveyed the entire group, "Me and Lucania will be on the ground, dealing with whatever the fuck pops up down there. Stay safe, all of you." Selio saluted them, wondering even himself exactly why he did it, but they all saluted back. Selio turned around, and hopped off of the roof, landing with a _'thud'_. Lucania nodded at him, having donned her armor and grabbed her sword.

"Ready to fight some fucking zombies?" Lucania asked. She was joking around, trying to lighten the mood, but he could hear her voice shaking. Selio let loose a grin and knocked her shoulder.

"You fucking know it." He answered as they charged towards the horde.

* * *

 **2 months later, I'm a fucking disgrace. School has been, well it's been school. I ended up not getting the lifeguard job because I was late to my drug test (not by my own volition, I don't do drugs dudes and ya'll shouldn't either. PSA for the week.) But heeeeeey, here it is, enjoy, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**

 **R:** **Ayyy, the nurse has some sass, I like it. Lucania deffinatly digged way too deep for herself to handle, tho she had that plot armor protecting her. In terraria you die alot, I wonder if we see people dying here, considering there are going to be tons of characters, the house/town (whatever you'll decide) will get attacked at some point. If anyone dies I wonder if there is a replacement for them (tbh I've felt bad the first time guide died from me being careless when exploring underworld with shitty equipment). Terraria Otherworlds was announced a long time ago, good thing that they never siad anything about the release date. Much of the project itself is unknown, but the developers weren't happy with the outcome so they pretty much redone it, so it should be diffrent when/if it comes out then the trailer showed. Still, i'm happy that they took their time with it, rushed games aren't always good. Back on the topic of Lucania, I wonder what is she actually, a npc or a player, because she had some trouble with crafting, unlike Seilo, who is deffinatly the player here. Awesome chapter as always, take your time with the uplouding the chapters, I know school can be taxing at times**

 _A: Oh yes, the nurse has some sass alright. In Lucania's case I wouldn't exactly call it plot armor. What I'm trying to convey with her and Selio are the different kind of skills some players have in Terraria. Selio is better tactically, and is better at crafting, so much so it just seems like an innate thing that happens. It's the same with Lucania when it comes to mining and combat, for reasons I'm not giving away yet she's just good at it. I'm not sure how I'll handle character's deaths yet, but everyone isn't surviving, I can assure you of that._

 **R:** **Heheheh! Welcome to Terraria! :D Faved and followed.**

 _A: Why, thank you!_

 **R:** **Hahaha! That last part with the nurse is funny! Cant wait to read moar!**

 _A: Wait no longer!_

 **R:** **Ooooooh i love this story, and thats impressive seeing as there are only 4 chapters. I also noticed this a recently made story(its a few months old), so can you pleeeeeeeeease have a new chapter soon i wanna see where this leads, mainly because of Abigail seductively offering help 🙂**

 _A: I'm glad you enjoy it, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!_

 **R:** **Oooh this is a nice fic. I already feel like some shippings are gonna happen in short time :) I hope the nurse dosent get...nasty, with anyone anytime soon. Also am i the only one who thinks Grayson looks up to Selio as an older sibling, or does everyone else think that too?**

 _A: Maybe you're right, maybe you're right. Don't worry about Abigail, she just likes to tease. That's probably the best way to describe their relationship, yes._

 **R:** **When's chapter 5 gonna come out? I already got into this story to the point where i wanna see it through to the end**

 _A: Now! It makes me happy to hear you say that!_

 **R:** **Aww school is of of the main reasons why we get amazing stuff later compared to non-school days. Well i hope that soon there will be a chapter 5, and some flirting that would make Lucania super jelly 😀**

 _A: School kinda rags me down, being an AP student can be a bit tiring. Is Lucania the type to get jealous? Maybe, maybe..._

 **R:** **I honestly love Terraria, but it really doesn't have a story, but thats ok because this is more or less what fanfiction exists for. I love this fic so far and i dont like that its delayed right now sooooo can you please continue it, and can that nurse possibly come with any more sass and sexy?**

 _A: You're exactly right, I wanted to make a Terraria story and I thought, what about ? Oh, I'm sure good old Abby could crank it up a notch if she wanted to._

 **I'm pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews I've racked up for a Terraria story, and all of them positive no less! It really warms my heart, and gives me motivation to keep on writing! All of you have a nice day! Tell me if you catch the reference in the chapter title!**


	6. Bad Moon Rising: Part 2

The eerie crimson of the moon glared maliciously over their battlefield. It had been approximately one hour since the blood moon had started, and they had already began to grow tired. Blood of the undead had stained Lucania's once gleaming white sword of bone a dark red, and it tore viciously through the ranks of zombies.

"Say, Logan! Exactly how long does a Blood Moon last?" Selio hollered up at the Guide. He swiftly dodged a lunge from a zombie, and carved his sword upwards, separating one rotting limb from its body. The zombie looked down at the stump that remained of its arm, almost as if it was registering that it had gone missing. Gnashing teeth aimed at his throat told Selio otherwise. He sliced the zombies head off and sidestepped a grab from another undead.

"All night, about... nine hours, I'd say." Logan answered. He nocked an arrow and let it loose to sail through a demon eye that had been wandering a little too close for comfort. His answer set a grimace on everyone's faces. How could they stand there and fight against numerous enemies that just kept coming for hours on end? What happened when they ran out of energy? When they ran out of arrows? When they ran out of willpower? But they couldn't focus on that at the moment, all they could do was keep fighting.

Lucania came face to face with possibly the worst abomination she'd yet seen in Terraria. It was a zombie, that much was certain, but its only discernible features were horrid rotting teeth and putrid glowing yellow eyes. It was covered, absolutely _covered_ in blood, guts and gore. As it walked it _dripped,_ blood leaked from its body like a fountain. Tendrils of flesh branched out from its arms and lashed about with reckless abandon. It made Lucania sick, she wanted to twirl around and vomit at that moment. Instead of doing that, however; she thrust her sword at the abomination that they'd later call a Blood Zombie's face. The tendrils snapped at the bone, and tore it from her hands. Lucania's eyes went wide with fear, and she barely dodged as one of the tendrils whipped towards her face. It made a shallow cut a cross her face, and it probably would have cut her head in half if she hadn't moved. It flung her sword into the ground and lunged. The Blood Zombie was easily faster and stronger than any of its normal brethren, and had much more versatility in attacking with its fleshy tendrils. She needed her sword back.

"Take this you creepy _fucker_! Lucania yelled, and threw a right hook at the monster's face. Perhaps not her smartest move, but she needed to push it back. Her fist sunk into its face with an unsettling _squish._ The monster growled, a deep throaty growl that would cause a cat's hair to stand on end. It was not happy. Neither was Lucania. She pulled her fist away and gave the Blood Zombie a backhand so hard the ' _crack_ ' could be heard across the entire battlefield, and the monster stumbled back and nearly lost its footing. She snatched up her sword and cut a tendril out of the air as it reached for her. A frown set on her face, she gave the zombie a stern look.

"You gave it a good try, buddy." She thrust the sword forwards, directly through the zombies head, and pulled it out, the zombie falling to the ground with a gross, squishy thud. Something dripped down, from much higher up. She raised her head to see yet another gross abomination. It was, in simple terms, a floating mass of flesh with multiple eyes embedded in it, like someone had thrown four or five demon eyes into a blender and chucked it into the sky. It floated around haphazardly, with no real direction, until it spotted the group on the roof. It set off towards them, flying faster than one would have expected. Logan saw it and frowned. He nocked an arrow and let it fly towards the, well drippler seemed to be an apt name for it. It hit jut fine, and sunk into the floating monster, but the drippler kept floating towards them. Frederick gave it a shot, and dispatched three knives from his hand. They sunk in, just like the arrow, but also just like the arrow they had little effect.

"You guys, are _useless_." Abigail snorted. She held up a syringe with a dark purple substance, and gave the two a condescending look. She gave a glance at the drippler and flung the syringe into the air, where it spun a few times before the needle landed in the drippler's flesh. Logan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you hit it sure, but how are you going to in-" Abigail interrupted the Guide by holding up a single finger. She plucked a rock, about the size of an eyeball, off of the roof. She reared her arm back, and sent the stone flying. It hit the bottom syringe and successfully injected the poison into the hovering monstrosity. It hovered for a few more seconds while the poison did its work, before it dropped from the air like a stone with a sickening _splat_. Abigail grinned at the Guide and the Merchant cockily.

" _That_ is how it's done." Abigail laughed and stuck her tongue out at them like a child. Logan sneered and muttered a ' _whatever_ ' before going to nock another arrow. Unfortunately for the Guide, there was not another arrow for him to nock.

"Son of a bitch." Logan growled. He looked down to Selio who had just sliced a demon eye out of the air. "Selio! You're basically our general here! Is there any way you can grant us a reprieve? I'm out of arrows here!" Logan yelled.

"Let me think for a second!" Selio yelled back. Amidst the battle he tried to think of any strategy they could use to at least draw the zombies away for a small amount of time. Enough time for them to regain some energy and for Frederick and Logan to collect their weapons. Zombies' strongest sense was their smell, they could easily differentiate the living from the dead. They followed the smell of the living. Their hearing could also be used for them to rely on however. If he could create some large noise far away he could draw the zombies away at least for about 10 minutes. An explosion could probably work, he was sure he saw some gasoline in Frederick's room. That and a few torches could probably do the trick. The problem was that it would probably spell doom for whoever creates the explosion unless they could survive the thick of a Blood Moon on their own for long, which he doubted anyone of them could. If only they had some way to immediately get them back to the main battlefield...

"Lucania!" Selio hollered. The agile warrior cut down two zombies in one go and turned towards her friend.

"I'm a bit busy here, shit for brains!" Lucania growled. Selio rolled his eyes at her attitude.

"Yeah well you're about to get a bit busier! I'll take care of things out here for a few, I need you to run inside and grab some gel, a few sticks, the can of gasoline from Frederick's room, and that magic mirror you brought back." He explained. Lucania gave him a skeptical look.

"Dude, whatever you're planning better damn well work." Lucania huffed as she shoved her sword through a belt loop. Selio cut down a few more undead before she finally came back out, the supplies he asked for having been shoved into a backpack. He threw one strap over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hold down the fort for a bit, be back in a flash." He said, turning around and darting towards the forest. He swerved around trees and ducked under lunges and swipes from zombies. He had to get far enough away that the explosion wouldn't affect his friends at all, but stay close enough that the zombies would react to it. He stopped when he came to a clearing, and he didn't particularly like what he saw. On the ground, only about ten feet wide in diameter, was a patch of purple grass. It was from what he could only assume was the corruption, but the corruption couldn't be in the forest. They were two different areas, two different biomes. It couldn't possibly be that the corruption was spreading? He'd consult Logan about it once the Blood Moon was over, right now he had a job to do.

"All the better to destroy it now, I suppose." Selio whispered to himself. He poured some of the gasoline over the affected area. He tried to be conservative with it. There was a fair chance that he'd have to do this again later. He stepped back and placed some gel on some sticks and watched as it worked its magic. Gel had some rather strange properties, and if you asked him? Fire created from gel would probably react rather strongly with gasoline. Ha backed up as much as he could, held the magic mirror in his hand, and lobbed the torches towards the gas-coated corrupted grass patch. The explosion? Well, let's just say that it was sufficient. He waited a few minutes, then turned away and took a few steps to use the mirror, but something wasn't right. He took a sharp glance to his left, where a hooded figure leaned against a tree, examining their fingernails.

"Before you try anything, I wouldn't so much as point that golden toothpick in my direction." They drawled. Their voice had an odd ring to it, it didn't particularly stand out, yet it was pleasing, a voice you wanted to listen to all the time.

"Who are you?" Selio growled. He really didn't have time for this, but he wasn't just going to let this stranger in the woods be. The hooded figure turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. They had dark blue hair that was almost black and fell just over their right eye. The other eye, however; was uncovered, and it glowed. Not a metaphorical 'oh my god it's so beautiful' glow, the entire eye was a pure pink that _shined_ over their face, illuminating their dark skin. Their face was attractive, but, well the only word Selio could find to describe it was ambiguous. He couldn't really tell what gender they were. "Are you a-" He was cut off by a dagger to the tongue.

"If you ask me if I'm a guy or a girl, I _will_ cut this off." Threatened the very angry person of undetermined gender. "It's not really any of your business but sometimes I'm one, sometimes I'm the other, every now and then I'm neither one." Selio was scared and he didn't really understand, but he figured he shouldn't be questioning the non-binary person with a knife held to his face. He merely nodded and the knife was slowly retracted. "As for who I am, my name is Inania. I didn't really think there were any people in the damned place. Then I saw your little group while I was running around avoiding this Blood Moon's fuckery. I followed you here, wanted to see what you were up to. Pretty neat idea, the explosion."

There was something odd about this whole situation to Selio, and one thing in particular stood out to him. This person didn't have a title, no Nurse, no Merchant. The only other person he'd met like that? Lucania. There was Lucania and himself. So exactly what role did this person play in this whole mess they liked to call Terraria? He didn't have time to ask before they opened their mouth again.

"Well it was fun to chat, really didn't plan on getting seen by you, whoops. Well I'll be seeing you." Inania swiveled around and began to tromp away. "Ooh, and don't go around telling all your little buddies you saw me. Don't need any unwanted attention."

"Wait!" Selio called, "You could come back with me, the more people the better our chance at survival! You could help, we could use someone like you." Inania chuckled and stopped for a moment.

"Wow. Tempting offer, but I myself can survive just fine on my own." From under their cloak Inania pulled out a golden staff with a ruby crowned at its top and released two blasts of magic that struck a wandering drippler and blasted it apart. Selio's eyes widened and he nodded.

"You're the loner type, I get it. I'll admit something to you, this is hard. I wouldn't be able to survive on my own. For whatever reason, these people see me as some sort of leader. They're counting on me to lead them to survival. For more reasons than just combat, than surviving, having people to be there for you is important. Being alone isn't healthy. I'll let you go, I doubt I could stop you anyways, but just remember that." Inania gave him a blank stare, but nodded, not a chuckle, not any sort of snark, she understood. "One more thing, though. When you arrived here, what was the first thing you heard?" This time, Inania let out a small laugh. She pulled out an icy mirror, reminiscent of the one he held in his own hand.

"Welcome to Terraria!" She laughed, then with a flash she disappeared. Selio, with a lot to think about, let the mirror in his hand take him away as well.

* * *

As soon as she'd seen the explosion Lucania let out a whoop, which thankfully the zombies didn't hear over the sound of the explosion. She let herself fall right into the blood-soaked grass to take a rest. She wasn't sure they were going to make it out of this whole mess, but then comes Selio with some inane plan that actually works. With him at the helm, maybe they could make it through the night after all. She had to have some respect for the guy, he was a genius when the time came for him to be. Logan jumped down from the roof to gather his arrows and Frederick's knives.

"I'll admit, this isn't exactly what I expected him to come up with, but damn I suppose it worked didn't it?" Logan shook his head as he wiped off an arrow with his already tattered and dirtied shirt. About five minutes later, Selio popped into view as well, a slightly distressed look on his face. Lucania propped herself and gave him a concerned look.

"You okay there, General Selio, First Rank, of the Elite Terrarian Defense Force?" Lucania asked, partially serious. Selio looked at her and let out a noise that was somwhere between a chuckle and a snort. He could always count on her to put a smile on his face, even if it was somehow always through directly making fun of him. He could lose his arm and she could probably still make him laugh about it.

"Please _never_ call me that again." He looked out over their group, who was looking pretty beat up, and all kinds of done with this shit. They were just getting into the thick of it, and they couldn't be discouraged yet. "I know we're all tired, and no one wants to be dealing with any part of this. The upside though? By the time this is over I'm sure we'll be plenty able to paint the house red if anyone wanted." No one laughed, he didn't expect them to. "Rest for now, but get ready. When they come back? We give them hell."

* * *

Daylight was breaking, the ranks of the undead had thinned out around an hour ago, and everyone and everything involved was given hell. Everyone, bar Grayson, was covered in minor lacerations. Absolutely everyone was mottled with dirt, and wanted more than anything to find a bed to sleep in. Hundreds of undead corpses lay strewn in every direction, waiting for some unseen magical force to make them disappear. Selio had to repeat his Explosion-Diversion tactic three more times, and he'd had just about enough of explosions for one night. So, it stands to reason that he wasn't exactly thrilled when a bearded man barged out of the woods juggling grenades. He came up to Selio and Lucania, short enough to have to be looking up at them, and grinned through his soot-stained, singed, curly orange beard.

"Ha, well how you be? I'm the Demolitionist, Tordak be the name!" He laughed heartily, collecting the grenades in one hand and stuffing them into his trouser pockets. Selio looked out at the horizon blankly after this introduction.

"Oh, fuck no. Lucania you deal with this one, I'm going to sleep." And with that, Lucania was left alone to speak with Tordak.

"So, uh, what brings you here Tordak?" Lucania asked, trying to ignore the unsettling blood stain on the Demolitionist's mining helmet.

"I saw a couple of explosions last night, I assume that was you? Pretty impressive." Tordak exclaimed, obviously impressed by Selio's impromptu gas-gel explosions.

"Actually, that was my friend Selio, you just saw him. It was a diversion tactic to give us a reprieve during the Blood Moon." Lucania explained.

"Ah yes, Blood Moons, nasty business, those." He spoke with an extremely odd accent, Lucania couldn't quite identify it. Though due to her amnesia, she doubted she could quite recall any sort of accent. He was short, pointy ears, beard, she didn't want to go making any assumptions but he had to be a dwarf. She didn't think dwarves had accents, or that they were even real. She never thought zombies were real at one point, either.

"So did you want to stay here? I could have Selio build you a room when he wakes up later, he's kind of super grumpy and tired right now. We all are actually, I'm passing the fuck out as soon as I finish talking to you." This evoked a hearty laugh out of the dwarven man.

"If I can play a hand in any more of those mighty explosions, I'd be happy to stay with you lot!" Lucania nodded, shook the man's hand, and kept her word by passing out face first on the ground in her room as soon as she shut the door.

From a distance, out of a tree branch, Inania grinned. "Well, they are quite an interesting lot, but they don't really need me around. I do wonder how well they can handle the Eye, however. It should be any day now it shows its ugly mug." She dangled an object from between her fingers, a rather suspicious looking eye, and let it fall to the ground. "But if not, well, from ignorance comes from tragedy."

* * *

 **I really sometimes don't even notice how long it is before I update again, truly I apologize. I've started working recently, and school is a bitch. I've got three inane, stupidly long study guides, I missed part of a final today, and I have a website to create in four days. Plus I have to bring up my AP Euro grade within 3 days, so fun. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! It personally didn't live up to my own expectations, but those are always too great for my own scope in any case. I was pleased to see all of you all regaling me with your tales of your first blood moons, as well.**

 **R:** **The Blood Moon, full of death and bloodshed. I remember killing so many mobs, there were items everywhere, my inventory full, my guide and merchant dead. It was fun. Take your time, I wouldn't want this fic dying out yet. Not much to say, my hype is real, keep up the good work!**

 _A: Indeed, Blood Moons be a fuckery, especially when you first encounter them, underequipped as a new player early on in the game. Thanks for your understanding, I try to update fast but it just doesn't seem to happen._

 **R:** **Oh god, when you're just starting out blood moons are the WORST. My first one, well it wasnt hard because i was in my cousins world and he gave me a starfury (no im not boasting about it), but when my real first one happened (alone in my world), it was NOT a pretty scene. I didnt know zombies could open doors, my starfury was left in my cousins world, and all my npcs were in houses on the ground ('-') and you can imagine how that went ,but anyway, good job, and YES the others are slowly catching on, but when will Selio and Lucania realize it themselves? Hee hee hee :)…**

 _A: I had a similar experience to yours, I believe. Rather on my first, my more experienced cousin was in my world, and had a hand in slaughtering the masses. He gave me a few useful weapons as well. When I faced my first one by myself, however? Let's just say I was lucky to have some high roofs. On the matter of Selio and Lucania, the others, bar maybe Grayson, realize it just fine. Selio and Lucania however? Oblivious teenagers will be oblivious teenagers, trust me I know from experience..._

 **R:** **Im not saying i dont like your writing/typing style.. Quite the contrary actually, but can Selio and Lucania take it down a notch with the swearing? Its not against the rules in the slightest, but there could be kids reading this story. Im also not saying stop the swearing altogether, but try be mindful of the complete audience. On that note, this is really starting to look like a fanfiction, so do your loyal (but surprisingly few) fans of the story a favor and keep going**

 _A: While I'm glad you enjoy my writing style and my story, I'm sorry to say the swearing will remain the same, for a few reasons. I realize children_ may _be reading this, but I'm fairly certain the demographic for reading fanfiction falls more on teenagers and onwards. The story is rated T, so coming into it people should at least expect some curse words. On the subject of swearing, they're just words that have been charged with being disrespectful and unacceptable by society. In the way I'm using them, it's to evoke an emotional appeal. When you hear someone yell, "Fuck!" Then you know that they are not happy about something. Then there's the fact that Selio and Lucania are seventeen. I'm seventeen, all of my friends are seventeen. Seventeen-year-olds swear a fucking lot on just a regular basis. In the situation Selio and Lucania are in, well I'm surprised their vocabulary isn't just 75% the word fuck. I understand and respect your opinion on the matter, however._

 **R:** **This is epic! I can't wait for the next chapter to be posted! As a huge Terraria fan with access to the internet, I knew I had to find a good book that followed the game, and so I have.**

 _A: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!_

 **R:** **Hmm, i get the distinct impression that the title references the song "Bad Blood", for which i have seen both the official video and the parody (Bart Baker's version). Also, good work on this as of yet. There are some fanfictions that just dont cut it for me, but surprise surprise, this one does. I just hope that at some point, Selio and Lucania realize what's going on between them, preferably in an isolated spot, such as a floating island or in the "roots" of a living tree, even if this is only a suggestion, could you keep it in mind?**

 _A: It does reference a song, but sadly that is not the right one, sorry. I'll see if anyone can guess it by the next chapter, though. I'm glad my story meets your standards, always happy to have a fan. Selio and Lucania realizing what's going on between them may happen at any point, but it may be a while yet before either one confronts the other about it. I do like your suggestions, though, and I will be sure to keep them in mind._

 **Thank all of you for reading, and if I don't post again in time, happy holidays!**


End file.
